This document relates to generating tests for application code.
Software applications can be tested by executing portions of the application code in a test environment. For example, a software developer or software tester may perform manual tests on the application code to ensure that the code executes as expected. Application code can also be tested using test cases. However, the time and effort consumed developing automated test cases put practical limitations on the variety of test cases written. For some complex scenarios, developing test cases can also be non-intuitive.
If a code portion includes, for example, five conditional branches, at least five test cases should be developed to test each branch (i.e., a test case for each branch). On the other hand, it may be relatively easy to test the five branches using manual testing. However, manual tests may not be easily repeatable.